Spider-Man(Sho Yuuki)
Sho Yuuki is OverNerd02's OC and is Spider-Man but he's more based on the Japanese incarantions of the infamous Wall-Crawler, he is also an Anti-Hero and is willing to kill, if he appears in non O.N stories he'll be the rival with his anti-heoric tendencies. The King of Demoniacs After Sho had gained his powers, he was quickly infected with a blood sample transforming him into a Demoniac and because of this Sho gained the power to fuse with any and all forms of machinary and mecha with these and his powers before his infection Sho became a new type of Demoniac and thus has new and improved abilities to infect others because of this he is considered the King of Demoniacs. Relationships "Once someone a wise old man said with Great Power comes great responsibility and guess what he lied." -Sho to Takeshi when Sho commited a crime- Takeshi Narumi : Takeshi is Sho's best friend and is close to him like a brother though Sho would die before ever telling Takeshi this info, in the RP action they quickly bonded and gained a master and student relationship and got even closer when Takeshi gave "birth" to Hana and when she quickly fell for Sho he was instantly weirded out and terrifed that Takeshi might have harbor romantic feelings for him, But he has since gotten over that...later on Sho grew distant from his former student due to the horrible things he has seen since his last meeting with Takeshi and now just tries to keep Takeshi and Hana safe if he can. Luna Hashimoto : Sho barely interacts with Luna due to her being Takeshi's girlfriend and later on future wife, mainly because he does not like getting close to other men's girlfriends and the fact Luna is a cat and Sho's has a soft spots for cats and is arfaid he would try and make a move on Luna, Sho also will do his best to protect Luna if Takeshi is not able to because he doesn't want Takeshi to lose "his most important person in the universe" and for this reason he would give his life to insure Luna and Takeshi will have a very happy future. His Past His Past His origins are tied into the events of the Spider-Wars arc of the 90's Spider-Man show and the games Shattered Dimensions and Edge of Time see with the fracturing of reality came to the attention of Alchemax Horizons, who thought they could use it to create their own Spider-Man in light of said reality-fracturing centering around the various Spider-Men. Through gathering data on them all, they managed to synthesize a cyber-genetic solution for creating their own Spider-Man and tested it out on the boy who would come to be known as Sho Yuuki, transforming him into a Spider-Man with senses and reflexes so augmented they enabled him to virtually predict what his opponents would do next and react far too quickly for human eyes to properly register while he perceived the world in slow motion, a camouflage ability that rendered him undetectable by conventional human senses, and the ability to manipulate the body-wide static cling responsible for his wall-crawling into a paralytic weapon usable on contact with his opponent. Outraged and confused at what had been done to him, Sho's escape was a violent one, stealing a lightweight Spider-Man armor as the only clothing he could find on short notice and proceeding to inflict brutal retribution upon those he considered evildoers. One day, he was found by a young Fierce Beast-Fist master, a practitioner of the Tiger-Ken who taught him how to harness his anger without letting it master him and channel it into a unique fighting style. This style would enable him to take utmost advantage of his strength, agility, reflexes, and nigh-precognitive senses to become a near-unbeatable foe, known as the Tsuchigumo-Ryu, or "The Way of the Spider," a style he would later use to challenge the other Beast-Fist masters and learn from them as well. Once ready, he set out on his journey to defeat Alchemax Horizons, who had sent out one of their cybernetic horrors to deal with him. Not wanting his identity to be exposed so quickly, Sho donned a blue hoodie with a spider symbol etched into the fabric and a red ski mask with dark sunglasses over his eyes to conceal his face while fighting the monster Alchemax had created. Those who caught sight of the fight quickly dubbed him "Spider-Man," a name he later came to embrace by bringing out the Alchemax-created Spider-Armor for more official usage. Mecha Ultimo: A Karakuri douji sho found in an antique shop, when came into close contact with him, Ultimo awoke and declared Sho his master, at first Sho ignored this but realizing Ultimo wasn't anything normal Sho accepted his role as Ultimo's master and even went on to make a contract with him, since then Sho has used Ultimo as God Ultimo to fight against kaiju and even travel though time when he needs to. Heroman: Heroman is a toy Sho's got as a birthday present from his girlfriend and when it got ran over by a car Sho fixed it the best he could, but then one day with a powerful and strange thunderbolt struck the toy it turned into the giant and powerful Heroman and has since been Sho's partner in combat, at times when facing giant enemies Sho uses Heroman's special power agument which makes Heroman grows giant during this Sho's eyes turned blue and he suffers from having to focus on maintaining and controlling the giant Heroman. Family Members Yuuki Terumi/Hazama: Sho's biological father. Hazama or rather Terumi at some point met and raped Sho's mother and to his surprise managed to get her Impregnated thus he turn her over to Alchemax Horizons research division for study. Hazama is eventually revealed to be an "Intern" for Alchemax Horizons and for turning over Sho and his mother Hazama was offer a full-time job which he gladly accepted. Later Terumi would discovered his Son is still alive and kicking and is impressed with the mayhem Sho has wrought in his wake. Terumi now makes plans to turn Sho over to his side and eventually he plans to destory Sho's soul and take over his body. By doing so Terumi believes he will be free of the Observers and be free to do as he pleases. Fujii Alice/Kumo: She's Sho's long lost biological mother and the main reason he was born to be Spider-Man. Alice was very much like Peter Parker, except she disliked her uncle and also was raised by the murderer of her Uncle and became an assassin, after the assassin who's name was Kumo forced her to kill him, She went on to try and lead her life normally but the organization that Kumo worked for has relentlessly attacked her. At somepoint in her life she encounter Yuuki Terumi and though its unknown why or how she was raped and impregnated with Sho and delivered to Alchemax Horizons, After months of imprisonment and some experiments she gave both to Sho and he was taken from her, despite her weakened condition Alice fought hard to reclaim her child, see despite how she came to become Sho's mother she never hated him and wanted nothing more then to protect him. Sadly though she failed and Alchemax Horizons fearing her erased her memories and sent her back in time to the moment she was delivered to the company. With no memory of Sho or her capture she returned home while her past self suffered captivity in Alchemax Horizons clucthes. Currently she lives with Yori Tajima and Oki Megumi. Alice and Sho have inherited a mental disorder called Congenital Excessive Concentration or C.E.C, Sho's has yet to emerge but when It does he will become more fearsome then he is now. Alice and Sho have currently never met or encountered each other. Alice is desperately hunting for Sho to make up for losing him, while Sho does not care or want to meet his mother and desires only his revenge on Alchemax Horizons Sho even believes her to have given him up willingly so he plans to kill her as well. Its also believed for some reason that the reason why Sho gets a lot of girls attracted to him, Is because of his very own mother who has gained the attention/Interest of girls as well. Love Life "...I would die for you as many times as you would want me too...but just keep that irreplacible smile aright?" Sho tells Lucy after she nearly kills him. Lucy/Nyu of the anime/manga Elfen Lied, Childhood Friends and cellmates during their imprisonment by Alchemax Horizons. the two of them considered themselves the best of friends and vowed to live and die together. They cam to be seperated before the start of Sho's story and in that time. Lucy hated Sho believing him to be just as bad as humans and thinks he abandoned her when he had escape and now that she is living at the Maple Inn and that Sho has found her she tries to kill him. in the future they will be married soon and have two kids and one adopted child. "...you're a Flower that belongs to me and me alone." Sho said to Hana after realizing he does in fact feel true love for her. Hana Narumi: in the fanfiction Great Rider XOver Rider War RP Forum Bio:An incident occurred when Takeshi encountered the vampire Darkstalker Demetri. Due to one of Demetri’s tricks, Takeshi was transformed into a female version of himself. Thankfully, once midnight hit, Takeshi returned to his normal male self, but due to something involving the powers he inherited from his Jyuken beasts in his transformation, his immortality prevented Takeshi from falling under Demetri’s spell to become a minion of his he remained normal, at the cost of a part of him splitting from his subconscious, this gave birth to Hana, who was basically a female clone of Takeshi’s. However, not liking to be called a clone, Hana decided to become her own person and label herself as Takeshi’s twin sister. When it comes to personalities, Hana is quite different from Sho's normal love interest Lucy. She's a gamer that like foods (like sushi), Hana was quite the Playgirl before she met Sho and still is just to tease him and make him jealous. When they first came across each other Sho wanted to stay away from Hana seeing her as an annoying little girl and wanted nothing to do with her. But after getting to know her more and more Sho eventually found himself in love with her and is willingly to die for her, But he strongly feels she'll be safer away from him and he also wants to make sure he still has a chance with his first love Lucy. In future one of their affairs led to the birth of their Daughter Chaos Yuuki . Category:OC Characters Category:Characters